


the kind you will be

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dogs, parenting, talks about future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 20: family





	the kind you will be

**Author's Note:**

> I had the concept for this one long ago, but it's fitting for a gift too. So, this is for a friend, because we all deserve some doggo love. love you, friend, everything is going to be okay<3

 

“....so what are the dogs' names?” Isabelle kind of screamed above the barking match the dogs were having, amused at the situation nevertheless. 

 

Magnus was trying to shut them up with stern glares and empty threats of no food, while Alec stared fondly at them. He turned back to his sister after a few moments.

 

“Uh, the brown one is um,  _ Brownie.”  _ Isabelle started laughing at this _ , “ _ Yeah, laugh all you want, it was fitting. The white one is  _ Coco.” _

 

“Like Coco Chanel?” She asked.

 

Magnus turned back to them, carrying Coco while Brownie was circling his feet to cause more trouble. “Exactly like Coco, my dear.” 

 

He went to sit next to them and sighed. “We should get home, though. They’re only causing trouble.”

 

Alec nodded while running his fingers through Brownie’s fur. He then felt the critical eye his sister was giving them and asked, “What?”

 

“You know,” Isabelle started, “this is exactly kind of family you guys will have. I can already picture it, Magnus is the tough parent and Alec is the soft one who gives in whatever the child ones.”

 

“I am not soft!” Alec exclaimed indignantly.

 

Magnus pecked him chastely on the lips. “You kind of are, my love. Look at you, caressing Brownie when he was the instigator of trouble.”

 

Alec was doing it unconsciously and it was the first time he noticed. He sighed but had a small smile at the prospect of a family with Magnus.

 

“I guess I am gonna be the soft parent after all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This conversation is based on a real one I had with my brother and his bf. They were over with their new dogs and while one of them was like cooing them, my brother was disciplining them, so I commented on what kind of dads they would be based on that :) I hope y’all like it, kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
